halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kendrick Sutherland
Name: Kendrick Sutherland Class: N/A Gender: Male Nickname: Lad Date of Birth: August 4th, 2521 Age: 36 Height: 5’9” Weight: 159lbs Primary Specialization: Requisitions Officer UNSC Primary: BR85 Series Battle Rifle UNSC Secondary: M319 Grenade Launcher Additional Gear: Tacpad, Survival Kit, Multi-Tool Suit Colors: Grey and black Physical Description Kendrick cuts a rather interesting figure. Standing at around average height for men, he’s not quite as obviously muscular as other Marines. Even so, he works out regularly (much at the nagging insistence of his older sister), and as such he’s anything but weak. He keeps his flaming red hair largely unkempt, not really bothering to tame it each morning. He’s almost always got a tacpad in hand and a survival kit nearby, with a multi-tool in his pocket. Kendrick keeps the tacpad around to fulfil requisition orders on the fly, and the survival kit is always on hand in case of an emergency. Multi-tools are generally useful too, so he usually has one stuffed in his pockets. Personality In a word, Kendrick is… lazy. He’s not so incredibly lazy that he wouldn’t qualify to be a Marine, but he was well known for being a procrastinator. If it were possible to leave something till the very last minute and still get it done, that’s exactly what he would do. Despite this overly lazy air, Kendrick tries to be active on occasion. He enjoys exercising, except when he doesn’t. He enjoys socializing, except when he doesn’t. Et cetera, et cetera. There are a few things he doesn’t mind doing, however. Among them are: reading, drawing, writing, playing military simulations, and helping others (though he likes to be somewhat annoying/mischievous when he does so). On the battlefield, Kendrick almost constantly maintains a supremely annoyed attitude, no matter the situation. As a lazy person, he regards it as something that takes away from time that could be spent doing nothing something else. Whenever he doesn’t look annoyed, he oftentimes looks thrilled or excited; Kendrick actually quite likes it when a plan works out, and he takes great pleasure in causing chaos within the enemy lines. It should be noted that Kendrick actually admires his older sister for her accomplishments, though he’d never tell her as much. He uses his position as Req Officer to get his hands on gear the wouldn’t normally be issued, like the M319 Grenade Launcher or the Survival Kit. He practices bouncing grenades around corners and off of mundane objects often, it’s the one bit of real training he does without his sister having to nag him about getting it done. Bio Kendrick was born in Scotland, though, at the age of three, he and his family were relocated to Corbulo Academy, where his father aided as an instructor for the cadets. Growing up there, he watched his older sister grow more and more impassioned about the idea of joining those cadets, becoming an officer in the UNSC, and instructing others as their father did. Kendrick himself had decided from a young age that he would follow his sister wherever she went. However, Corbulo Academy wouldn’t be a proving ground for either of them: On April 26, 2526, the two siblings awoke in the middle of the night to sirens. Being one of the first families to make it to the top of the Orbital Elevator, and as they stepped onto their ride off-world, they had a front row seat to watch the elevator fall. Being only five years old, he had no clue what was going on, but a deep seated fear of orbital elevators set itself into his mind from that day onwards. While Cassandra chose to study the Covenant during the time between the fall of Corbulo and her enlistment in the Marines, Kendrick instead chose to immerse himself inside his own imagination, with the help of books and video games. He became a bit more creative than your average person because of this, and that creativity is what would keep him alive later on during his time with the Marines. Occasionally he took a sneak peek at Cassandra’s studies into alien languages, though the only one he ever gained any knowledge in was that which the Sangheili spoke. In 2539, Kendrick turned 18 and immediately enlisted with the Marines. He went on to serve in a number of operations, and even served alongside Sergeant Major Lynette Ashfield on Paris IV for a time, though she was just a Corporal during that time. Over time, he drew the eye of the Officers within the UNSC, and was sent through Officer Training just in time to take command of a platoon of soldiers through the Battles of New Mombasa and Voi. As the Master Chief and the Forward Unto Dawn joined separatist forces beyond the portal, Kendrick was being assigned to a different role. With the rank of Second Lieutenant, he was assigned to the UNSC Acheron under his very own sister’s command, and made to be the Requisitions Officer aboard the ship. It was now his mission to keep the ship stocked full of various supplies, along with other supporting staff that would help him catalogue everything. Now it was all a matter of getting him to actually do his job…..